sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
There are various locations featured in the Sanders Sides series. Most of them, but not all, are implied to be inside Thomas' mind. Rooms As is confirmed in ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 1/2: Excepting Anxiety!, every Side has their own room. Said room is based upon the place where Thomas is located currently. Every room looks differently depending on the Side inhabiting it. Only two of these rooms have been shown: Virgil's and Patton's. Virgil's Room Virgil's Room was first shown at the end of ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 1/2: Excepting Anxiety! and in ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good?. Virgil's Room is . Appearance Thomas's corner of the room has a yellow clock which has its hands going around super fast. The couch is covered in spiderwebs and has a black cat stuffed animal on it. A portion of the table seen in Logan’s corner is visible, along with some candles. The bookcase is encased in spiderwebs, and also contains various Halloween-related objects on it like a skull and a doll (probably Sally from The Nightmare before Christmas). Logan's corner of the room is covered in spiderwebs, with a large one stretching behind him from the railing of the stairs down to the floor. There are also spiderwebs on the corner of the couch that can be seen and on the table behind him. which appears to have candles on it and a new table cloth. There is also a jester's face hung on the wall behind him. Roman's corner of the room looks very different from what it usually looks like, there are spiderwebs on the TV, the spiderwebs look torn apart and go from two spots on the top too one spot on the bottom. The lamp is also covered in spiderwebs, though there are not many covering it and it seems like they are mostly on the left side of the lamp. There is also a The Nightmare before Christmas poster hanging above the television. Patton's corner of the room has different curtains: black and purple and with a spider pattern, which Patton is terribly afraid of. Virgil's corner of the room doesn't look too different than it normally does, he is still in front of the stairs but this time there are a few spiderwebs, one behind him and one covering the railing of the stairs. Effects on the Sides The longer Roman, Logan, and Patton stay in the room the more eye shadow they get, while Virgil seems to be in 'super raccoon' mode, and has a ton of eye shadow. When the Sides other than Virgil stay in the room for too long they all start working to make Thomas more anxious, making it incredibly dangerous for them too be in his room too long. Gallery Virgil Room.png|Thomas' Corner Logan's corner - Virgil's room.png|Logan's Corner Roman's corner - Virgil's room.png|Roman's Corner Patton's corner - Virgil's room.png|Patton's Corner Virgil in his room.png|Virgil's Corner Patton's Room Patton's room was first seen in MOVING ON, Part 1/2: Exploring Nostalgia, and was continued to be seen through MOVING ON, Part 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup. Appearance Patton’s Room seems to have a pink, glitter filter all around. The Side’s corners are the same, but the atmosphere is much brighter and glittery, just like Patton’s personality. Effects on the Sides As time goes on, Patton, Roman, and Thomas grow more and more nostalgic, while Virgil feels more anxious and Logan ducks out (quack). As the Sides and Thomas look around at all the memories, they seem to be sucked into the past. Virgil, however, stays in his corner and, since nostalgia has bad consequences for habitual worriers, his voice gradually gets more demonic as time passes, due to him growing more anxious. Joan has noted that . Gallery Thomas_in_patton's_room.png|Thomas in Patton's room. Logan_in_patton's_room.png|Logan in Patton's room. Patton_in_patton's_room.png|Patton in his room. Roman_in_patton's_room.png|Roman in Patton's room. Virgil_in_patton's_room.png|Virgil in Patton's room. Mind Palace The Mind Palace is a space created by Thomas and the Sides in Growing Up . It appeared again at the beginning of Making Some Changes! and in other videos on the channel. Gallery thomas_in_mindpalace.png|Thomas in the Mind Palace. logan_in_mindpalace.png|Logan in the Mind Palace. patton_in_mindpalace.png|Patton in the Mind Palace. roman_in_mindpalace.png|Roman in the Mind Palace. virgil_in_mindpalace.png|Virgil in the Mind Palace. Category:Concepts Category:Deep lore